


money, drugs, love and motorbikes

by sweetnpeachie



Series: king kenma week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pretty Setter Squad, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: drugs, stripping and extortion doesnt sound like the beginning to a love storyDay Four: Leather | Lace
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: king kenma week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	money, drugs, love and motorbikes

**Author's Note:**

> wrote the ending differently then what is written here but my laptop froze and shut down before i could save it, I hope I didnt repeat myself as i tried to fill in the blanks of what got cut out, sorry it took so long to continue King Kenma week i didnt have internet
> 
> for the extra warnings just going through: Kenma gets assaulted whilst working while he is in subspace, not graphic but could be upsetting, mentions being abused by an ex-partner and forced to take drugs, its implied that the pretty setter squad had an ambiguously open sexual relationship and that at the end kuroken end up together on a motorbike but it isnt explicit at all

He was on his knees with the heels of his shoes knocking together behind him, the red soles visible to anyone who walked by the booth, but nobody dared to walk by whilst Daishou was busy with his eye candy for the night. Bright red rope keeping his arms tied neatly behind his back with an intricate weaved method, matching the red accents to his outfit tonight which was a simple lace nurses’ uniform that hugged his chest and his hips.

Lipstick staining his cheek where it had been smudged outwards earlier, glittery golden eye shadow still perfectly in tact from when it had been applied earlier in the night and long thick eyelashes making the glowing gold of his eyes shine vibrantly. There had yet to be an invitation to speak so his mouth had been shut for a good, at least ten minutes now and although he didn’t let it show on his perfectly painted features, he was frankly quite bored.

Kenma had been tasked with distracting for the night and even if that meant acting coy and batting his delicate eyelashes just so to keep the man enthralled with him, well then it was a small price to pay to be called a good boy at the end of the night. Showered in pretty compliments and adorned in even prettier jewellery by the man currently sitting behind his thick oak desk, fingers grasped around the thin neck of a wine glass as he reviews paperwork.

It was disgustingly tedious work but Oikawa had spent so long earlier getting him dolled up that he would whine about it not being appreciated enough, quite honestly Kenma would have to say the makeup isn’t what’s drawing Daishou in; as he runs his thin fingers along his fishnet stockings finishing just below the skirt of his dress. Mouth right next to his ear making sure he understands every word, moving his hand up over the stockings to his ass.

Using his foot, slipped into those ridiculously expensive green snake leather shoes, he knocks his legs apart which causes him to fall forward and without the use of his arms now currently bound behind his back he couldn’t support himself. So Daishou so kindly uses his hand to gently stop Kenma’s fall as if it wasn’t his fault in the first place, wrapping his hand slowly around Kenma’s neck like a snake coiling around its prey ready to squeeze the life out of it.

Dragging his lip down before slipping his thumb in and pressing down more insistently on Kenma’s tongue, he got the message and opened his mouth until the man sitting above him seemed pleased, didn’t close it even when he removed his hand and Kenma’s jaw began to ache. The music was loud and thrumming underneath his skin, so he let himself slip into the sensations around him, vibrations making him feel tingly and almost lulling him into a different zone.

Comforting right up until it wasn’t and the jarring feeling of being pulled back into reality stung just about as much as the backhand from Daishou did, head whipped to the side and eyes now wide open as he feels the sting high on his cheek and low in his jaw. It felt a lot worse mentally then it could even begin to feel physically but he didn’t complain, let the man leaning over him assert his dominance and build up his masculinity .

He was pressing his shoe down onto Kenma’s thigh and tilting his chin up, so they were looking directly at each other, but his mind was almost blank at that point, who knows if the others had been able to complete their tasks by now because time had run out. For where they are stationed Kuroo often gives a little leeway for how rough they can handle Kenma and how heavy their hands can be on him, always under Kenma’s orders of what’s okay and what’s not.

Anything that goes over that has him intervening which means Kenma can no longer be the distraction they need him to be, barely sensing the person who appears before the booth for the first time since he guards left their post. Hardly seeing the altercation that happens in front of his very eyes as he shuffles awkwardly off to the side, legs feeling to week to help him get up on his own so he can do nothing more than just wait it out.

Their theme for the night had involved dressing up and Atsumu had been so excited to dress him up in this outfit Asahi had made for him, helping him into the fitted dress which dipped and curved over his skin intimately. Watching the excitement in his eyes as he had spun Kenma around in front of the longer mirror Atsumu keeps over near his desk, running his hands appreciatively along every inch of him until he was satisfied with boosting Kenma’s confidence.

Now it felt restrictive and dirty on his skin, the pretty lace which usually makes him feel pretty against his pretty unmarred porcelain skin as they liked to describe it now felt like a lie, how could he wear something so nice when he had messed things up. Areas of his skin were already beginning to bruise but he couldn’t feel them as there was already a bone deep ache covering his entire body, a guilt that was making him dizzy with it.

“You need to stop doing this kitten, making it really hard to sit back and watch while you put yourself in harm’s way.”

Of course, they were advertised as camera less booths but Kenma would never be allowed to walk into somewhere that Kuroo could not seem him, so at times like this he could rush in and deal with any problems when or if they arise. It wasn’t Kuroo’s fault Kenma was shivering like this knelt on the hard ground of a booth with tears streaming down his cheeks, however he was going to blame himself right up until Kenma convinces him to let him do it again.

“If nothing else sweetheart, this outfit looks really pretty on you.”

Unthinkably this causes another wave of tears to tribble from his eyes, disappearing only when Kuroo picks him up bridal style and he can hide his tears in the man’s shoulder, relaxing his own shoulders when the restraints are slipped off and free. Whenever Daishou had disappeared to or even what happened to his guards were thoughts far from his mind, lifting shaky arms to throw around his shoulder and bring them closer.

He had gotten himself cleaned up after that with Kuroo’s gentle and familiar hands undressing him to dress his injuries, not much he could actually do for a lot of them so Kuroo tried his best to rub the uncomfortable ache from his arms and hug him close until he stops shaking. While he was being pampered the rest of the boys had been doing their own parts and he found out the next morning, thankfully everything went successfully, and he hadn’t ruined it all.

They had gathered enough information from the files his guards were too distracted to watch disappear and had planted enough evidence to get them busted leaving the club, it was how it went every time rival groups decided to start settling down too close. Warnings were always provided first to deter any interested parties but by the time they got too close Kuroo was already working to dismantle them, his workie volunteering every time to help.

A close-knit group of boys who worked the front of the store as pole dancers, promised and advertised to be the prettiest boys you have ever seen curl themselves around a pole and crawl across the stage in your direction. Other than that, they worked behind the scenes as intelligence gatherers, information brokers, evidence fabricators and when the time calls for it incredibly trained assassins built to take down targets as efficiently and cleanly as possible.

“Got yourself beat up over a guy who won’t even date you.”

With the next day came seeing everyone who had been working hard last night while he had been making nothing short of a mess, Kenma couldn’t help the pout that took over his lips even if it meant suppressing a wince at the pain that shot through his face. Akaashi was looking him over, up and down and assessing the injuries as Kenma leant precariously against a motorbike, it belonged to Atsumu’s brother Osamu who wouldn’t be able to yell at him even if he accidently broke it.

All the boys who worked alongside Kuroo were awfully nice to him and he couldn’t tell if Kuroo had threatened them to be that way or not because Asahi always took care with his outfits, Osamu never said no when asked for a ride on his bike, Iwaizumi always came over to the apartment in tight tank tops to fix appliances he has broken. Matsukawa and Hanamaki always took him on dates to drink smoothies and get ice cream, Suna always pays for his meals.

Not that he would ever complain about being treated nicely after the way he had to live on the street with a boyfriend whose idea of a good day was forcefully sticking a needle in Kenma’s arm to shut him up, even getting beaten up in a club booth was going up from that past. Kuroo hated putting people in danger but he understood it came with the responsibility of being a leader, its just he could never get comfortable sending Kenma out on the front line.

Usually Kenma would just tease through soft curtains and under the glimmering light, shielding him from their view completely and enticing them to come closer but never too close but night like last night begged for a more interactive approach. Could still feel the bruises being pressed into him before Kuroo had come over to him like a knight in shining armour, those pretty eyes of his shining with worry and those strong arms carrying him.

“It’s not like it was his decision ‘Kaashi, when he first took me in I told him that I didn’t want to be in a relationship and that the intimacy scared me, how is he supposed to know that I not only changed my mind but fell for him.”

“He would know if you told him baby, honestly the two of you are like anxious high schoolers.”

“Come on Oikawa, we can’t all be as forward as you were with your ‘Iwa-chan! I’m so desperate for your-‘.”

“Hey ‘Tsumu that’s mean! My voice doesn’t go that high!”

Standing at the docks wearing a tiny leather skirt that comes up in the middle and a crop top that finishes high on his neck without sleeves to warm his arms, he was bound to get cold and he had known they would be coming out here but he liked looking good for Kuroo. Wearing the pretty chain earrings that Kuroo had gifted to him last night after he had finished praising Kenma for his excellent work, matching the chains woven through the braids in his hair.

Sitting himself up onto the edge of the expensive motorbike properly Akaashi had to place his body half obscuring Kenma, hand held up to cover his modesty while he got himself up, when Kenma was settled he looked up to Akaashi looking back and glaring at the boys. All of whom adverted their eyes from Kenma once they noticed they had been caught staring, Kuroo had an equally vicious gaze directed at them that he somehow managed to miss.

Instead of reprimanding his men for staring, Kuroo came over and slipped jacket off, throwing it over Kenma’s shoulders and bundling him up until he seemed warm enough before re-joining the meeting, usually he sticks to wearing his three piece suits but today he had dressed down as the boys had decided to take the motorbikes out. The comfort of leather hugging his body made him want to bury himself and never resurface, letting out a relaxed sigh.

Akaashi could talk all he wanted about the miserable life of Kenma Kozume, but he was equally or even more so a disaster when it came to Bokuto Kotaro, whose long legs stretched out of the car before he went bounding over to greet Kuroo. When Kuroo had changed to take full control of the club he had given the leading position of his business to his most trusted man, his left-hand man and best friend who Akaashi drools over.

Scrap that, none of them were good romantically given how Atsumu almost falls over himself when Sakusa gets out of the car with his usual scowl and crimson mask covering the lower half of his face, barely paying attention to the man sending him puppy dog eyes. By some miracle Oikawa had actually managed to catch Iwaizumi and start a functioning relationship with them, it had started as friends with benefits as Oikawa hadn’t imagined he would be allowed more.

Overall, it was nice to see the people he loves fall in love with other people, watching their faces light up when that person comes into view, how they will go on and on talking about the smallest most insignificant details they noticed. At the beginning they had all been together with an open understanding that they could come and go as they pleased, coming together for comfort or to try things out, discover things about each other and themselves.

The lack of commitment had comforted Kenma but now it made him feel lonely when their nights together was filled with watching movies before they all had to leave, going to their partners house or trying to subtly woo the ones who are special to them now. Unlike them Kenma had royally screwed over any chances he had with Kuroo straight from the beginning, when he had been taken in the mere thought of Kuroo touching him has him reacting badly.

It was through hard work and encouragement that they had even gotten this far but he had fallen in love so quickly, so swiftly that it had naturally become apart of his every day life, thoughts floating through his head of ‘what is Kuroo doing now’, ‘I hope Kuroo is safe’ and ‘maybe Kuroo will keep his eyes only on me tonight’. A selfish and powerful love that blinded Kenma so absolutely that he never even considered having a chance, no matter how apparent that chance might be.

Before he knew it people were scattering and going their separate ways, after kissing him on the cheek and making him promise to heal up his friends left to go bother their soul mates while Kenma still sat on top of Osamu’s bike. He had brought Kenma up here this morning after swinging by his place on his way up, Kenma hadn’t really meant to come today as everyone had deemed him too hurt to be moving around, but like he said Osamu could never say no to him.

“Driving me home, ‘Samu?”

“Would be delighted to princess but it seems your prince is already waiting for you over there.”

Looking over Osamu’s shoulder Kenma could see Kuroo twirling a helmet around in his hands, knuckles busted from what he could only imagine went down yesterday after he had stormed in with anxiety and rage fuelling him. Hugging Osamu close and letting him also kiss him on the cheek Kenma got himself up and started walking towards Kuroo, hopefully he wouldn’t be angry about him skipping bedrest and coming down.

“Making it hard to keep you safe and protected love, let me drive you home at least.”

“Wanted to make sure I didn’t mess things up last night.”

“Only one who messed things up was me for letting you in that booth anywhere near Daishou and his sadist urges and inferiority complex.”

“Not your fault.”

“Ah but it is, you are the most important thing in my life sweetheart.”

Blushing high on his cheeks up to the tips of his ears as Kenma slips onto the motor bike but instead of sitting properly to let Kuroo on, Kenma sits in the centre and leans back against the front of the bike, facing Kuroo who looms over him almost on instinct just to stare down at him. Tracing the edge of his face gentle about where he touches, Kuroo turns the bike on and Kenma vibrates with excitement, hearing it come to life underneath him.

Eyes shining mischievously as he arches up and pulls Kuroo down towards him, they just stayed there without moving closer or further away, there were parts of Kenma that still hurt but with Kuroo near him it all seemed to fade into pleasure. Watching him smirk down at him and getting that energetic growl in his throat as he hovers just above Kenma, eyes fixated on Kenma like he was something to stare at, Kuroo would say he could get wax poetic about all his best features. 

“Don’t you look good dressed up in my leather.”

“I always get told it is the lace that draws people in.”

“They only get to see you dolled up on stage, me? Well I get to see you spread out on my motorbike wearing my leather.”

“Do you like the view then?”

“More than anything money could buy.”

Often, they had moments like this where they gravitated just out of reach from each other, staring each other down as if their hearts weren’t racing and their minds weren’t fogged with thoughts of the other person. Moments that ended almost awkwardly as they parted ways knowing nothing could come of it, Kuroo would get to see Kenma in his leather but eventually Kenma would go on into the night wearing lace and smiling pretty and men with fake watches.

He could feel it in his bones that Kuroo was pulling himself back from the moment to respect Kenma, no matter what it was that kept Kuroo coming back for more each time and orbiting him like there was a pull that couldn’t keep them apart for long, he respected Kenma too much to complicate things with feelings Kenma said he didn’t want. This time Kenma couldn’t find it in himself to lie and press down his own feelings, Akaashi’s voice singing in his head.

Could be a headache from the stress last night or the anxiety of potentially messing up once again, big time though, but he pushed it aside without flinching because more than anything Kuroo was his important person. No abusive ex-boyfriends and track marks he can still see every time he looks at his body in the mirror, no sleeping under bridges or in abandoned buildings filled with rats and the potential for death, none of that could keep him away any longer.

Kenma dragged his hands down Kuroo’s arms feeling the outline of the muscles that easily lifted him up into the air making him feel weightless, the arms which have protected him from danger and held him when he needed the familiar weight of comfort. Dragging his fingers up his back with nails bunching the shirt up until he could get his hands underneath, cold against the warmth of Kuroo – a burning star far hotter than Kenma thought he could ever be near.

Touching that fierceness, feeling along the scars and bullet wounds like stories on his skin that Kenma wants so desperately to familiarize himself with, caressing the strength hidden by an easy smile and eyes that light up with kindness. Every part of this man was perfect, and he had held himself back because of a misery practically long forgotten, he wanted to etch his own scars into this perfect man and make himself the last story anyone ever hears of.

“I think I want to marry you.”

“You don’t think there are a few missed steps in between, kitten?”

Kuroo was pulling up but not away from him like Kenma feared, moving himself so he could look into Kenma’s eyes instead of getting distracted by the feeling of light touches running over the aches in his own body and making him feel whole. Looking fond like he almost always does whenever Kenma does something particularly cute, his nose scrunching up now that he has Kuroo’s full attention, but he wouldn’t back down anymore.

“Do you not want to?”

“Angel, you are really killing me here.”

“I, Kenma Kozume, take you, Kuroo Tetsurou, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”

There was a beat of silence that drilled a nervousness into Kenma that was inescapable, if he asked for it Kuroo would let him get up but Kenma couldn’t escape on his own, his life as always was in the hands of the one person he trusted above all. A person whose smell surrounded him and comforted him, initially from the jacket he had placed on him to keep him warm, now because of the close proximity of the two of them.

Nothing was usual about their relationship not about the stripping or the killing, getting beaten up or extorting people but their loves was as symbolic and magical as anyone else’s who have found their soulmate. Kenma’s hair was shining gold and looked like a halo around him and Kuroo had never met anyone more beautiful in his life, the shiny glossy lips pouting subconsciously as he waits 

A silence filled with anticipation that made Kenma want to flee but Kuroo was hovering over him, biceps flexing with the effort of keeping himself just enough off of Kenma to keep things intimate but balanced with a romantic tension. He could ask Kuroo to move and without question he would with no hesitation, except he didn’t want to do that because being with Kuroo meant that his life was in the hands of another person and that person he trusted unquestionably.

Chilled air from the sea splashing up against the docks not deterring them from their moment so engrossed in each other that time was barely noticed, gravel moving noisily underneath his feet as Kuroo moved himself closer. It was like he was keeping himself far enough away that if Kenma needed to flee he could let it happen, however he stayed close enough to show his seriousness and reveal how vulnerable his want was.

Kuroo with his wide joy filled grin and eyes that gleam with a youthful excitement, hands that could hold him up forever and crush the throats of their enemies, arms that could wrap around him and choke out someone endangering them. From his head to his feet there was nothing about Kuroo that spelled cowardice or caution until it came to Kenma, his Achilles heel if Patroclus looked drop dead gorgeous in leather with legs that go on for days.

It made Kuroo intimately aware of the sparkling flecks in Kenma’s eyes and the soft plushness to his lips, shining with the gloss that smells sweet and like artificial strawberries, had him familiar with the feeling of Kenma underneath him mapping out the roadworks of his body. Even if he down plays it there is a strength in Kenma that neither he nor his men could ever have, an unrivalled empathy and desire to help people and Kuroo could never love him more than when he fights to protect others.

“I, Kuroo Tetsurou, take you, Kenma Kozume, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

“May I kiss the bride?”

“Only if I get to carry you through the doorway.”

So Kenma moved his fingers along those strong arms and brought them back around Kuroo’s neck to drag him down, arching himself up and with the help of Kuroo’s reassuring hand on the small of his back they were brought together, moulding together like soulmates reuniting since their separation at the beginning. It was with an ease that they came together, the feeling of coming home to something you never knew you needed but have always desired.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Well actually if this is going where I hope it is, I will need to remove my gun.”

“Please don’t threaten me with a good time, what a tease.”

“Oh baby, I love you Kenma Kozume.”

“Love you Tetsurou.”


End file.
